Naruto: Megatron's Resurgence
by The Sith'ari
Summary: Knocked out by Orochimaru's Gogyo Fuin, Naruto ends up meeting and merging with his past life. Not Asura, but one of the Greatest Evils to ever exist, Megatron. Up for Adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Megatron's Resurgence**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I own Transformers.**

 **Note: This fanfic isn't connected to the Megatron!Naruto Challenge on my profile, it will borrow elements from the challenge, but aside from that there is nothing connecting this fanfic with it. I had a different vision when I wrote that challenge.**

Darkness was all Naruto saw, all that he felt was nothing, it was like he was floating in an endless abyss.

"Damn that Kusa-nin, what did that crazy lady do to me?" Naruto asked himself.

Not too long ago, Naruto was fighting a Kunoichi from Kusagkure. Sasuke was uncharacteristically quivering like a coward, leaving it up to him to fight her alone. The last thing he remember was tapping into the Kyuubi's chakra to block a snake that the Kunoichi summoned to attack Sasuke, before being wrapped into her tongue and slamming her fingers onto his abdomen.

As Naruto was pondering where he was and how he got here, he heard suddenly heard a voice coming from the darkness.

"How pathetic, to think I would be reincarnated as a human and a very pathetic one at that," The voice said from the shadows.

"Who are you?! Show yourself you coward!" Naruto shouted as he frantically looked around for the owner of the said voice.

"Impudent brat, it doesn't matter who I am, because we'll be becoming one soon enough," The voice said before a giant mechanical arm came out of the darkness and grasped Naruto tightly in its grip.

Naruto looked up at the arm to see a giant humanoid machine that had a dark white and black body with bits of red in it, a purple symbol on it's chest as well as a dark purple face with glowing red eyes. Naruto didn't know it, but this was Galvatron the former leader of the Decepticons before his death at Optimus Prime's hands, and one of the greatest evils in the universe.

Soon a yellow aura enveloped Naruto while a black aura surrounded Galvatron before they combined and engulfed the two in a sphere that was made of their respective auras, before it shrunk down revealing a single figure.

Once the aura completely faded, the figure revealed to be Naruto, though on his face was an uncharacteristic calm and serious look on the normally hyperactive shinobi's face.

Flexing his hands, while looking at them for a moment, Naruto muttered, "Interesting, it seems that there has been no physical changes, though I do feel immensely more powerful and it seems that my personality leans more towards Galvatron's though there are still some elements of my old personality there," before placing his hands to his sides.

Feeling slight pain from his chakra flow being disrupted, Naruto channel his chakra and the power he got from fusing with Glavatron, forcefully shattering the Gogyo Fuin that was placed on him.

"Now who shall I be referred to as, I refuse to go by Naruto, that name just has too many bad memories with it, I can't referrer to myself as Galvatron, my current level of power is nothing compared to that form," Naruto muttered to himself with a thoughtful expression, while scowling for a moment at the thought of all of the abuse he suffered from as Naruto.

"Megatron," Naruto muttered to himself, before a smirk formed on his face, "Yes, that's perfect, I'll be Megatron once again and this time there are no Autobots to get in my way," the now renamed Megatron said before he started chuckling then broke into a full blown laughter.

Once he calmed down, Megatron gained a serious look before saying, "Though despite the lack of Autobots on this planet, I shouldn't get over confident. I already have numerous enemies in this very village, just by being a Jinchuuriki and I'm pathetically weak right now," with a scowl.

"I may have gained a great amount of power from the merger, but it's unrefined and from what I've seen I'm nowhere near Kakashi or Zabuza's level and their A-Rank Shinobi, if I want to bring this world under my control I'll need reach a level of power that surpasses a Kage and gather loyal subordinates," Megatron said, before letting out a sigh, "Oh well, nothing in life is easy and I'll just have work my way from the bottom, back to the top, though most of it will have to be done in secret."

With all said and done, Megatron started fading away from void, signifying that he was starting to wake up.

-With Sakura, Team 9, Team 10 and the Sound Trio-

Sakura didn't know what to make of all of this, though it seems that things were now within her favor. She spent a couple of sleepless days & nights, guarding her teammates before she was attacked by the Otogakure team, if it wasn't for the timely arrival of Rock Lee then later Team 10 she would be dead by now, though they were soon caught off guard and overpowered both the Otogakure team's sound based jutsu along with their disregard for their comrades. Though with the arrival of the rest of Team 9 it seems that things are starting to go in their favor.

Though before anyone could do anything they all soon heard a pulsing sound from the tree that her teammates were in and saw that it was coming from Naruto as his a black aura soon surrounded him. This made Sakura worried, what did Orochimaru do to Naruto?

Soon the young Uzumaki got up, before looking at his right hand and started to flex it, seeing that everything was in order he soon turned towards Sakura and saw that she was covered in bruises and other injuries.

"Sakura, what happened when I was unconscious, who did this to you," Megatron asked, before he looked around the clearing with a calculating gaze.

"That was me you tree-hugging loser, what are you going to do about it?" Zaku said in a smug tone, before lifting his arms to blast the blond to Kingdom Come.

Seeing the holes in the Oto-nin's arms, Megatron disappeared in a burst and appeared right in front of him, grabbing Zaku's arms and redirecting his hands to point at his elbows. Zaku's face immediately went to one of shock and then fear, he knew what the orange clad shinobi was planning and unfortunately for him it was too late to stop his attack, soon Zaku's arms were sliced off by his own attack, from the elbow down.

Soon a cruel smirk appeared on Megaton's face before he tauntingly said, "While cheap tricks like that would work on some of the other Genin in this exam, it'll take more than that to land a blow on me. Especially now that I've been reborn," and with that said, Megatron grabbed Zaku by the collar of his shirt and socked him right in the jaw with a chakra enhanced punch, soon a sick snap was heard from Zaku's neck and he fell to the ground, limp and unmoving.

With that arrogant piece of shit dead, Megatron turned towards Dosu who had just snapped out of his shock and began charging towards him. Looking at the charging Oto-nin with as much interest as staring at an insect, Megatron held out his hand and soon a torrent of lightning shot out of it, causing him to scream out in agony from Megaton's attack. Soon Dosu stopped screaming and fell to the ground unmoving, causing Megatron to stop his attack.

'Interesting, not only did the merging increase my physical capabilities, but it seems that I still possess powers that I had when I wore the Armor of Unicron, but I don't feel the Chaos-Bringer's personality being merged with mine. This means that I have full access to the armor's powers without Unicron's influence,' Megatron thought to himself, before letting out a roar of laughter at his discovery.

Seeing that Naruto was distracted, Ino quickly canceled her Shintenshin no Jutsu before Naruto could set his eyes on Kin. Once the Oto Kunoichi was free, she soon saw that her teammates were dead and Naruto laughing as he stood in between their bodies.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what just happened and Kin never felt so scared in her entire life, not even before or after when she joined Orochimaru. She has heard what happened to captured enemy Kunoichi and with the fact that she was outnumbered and her chances of escape was zero at best, Kin hoped that when they caught her, they will be kind enough to give her a quick and painless death.

Though before anyone could do or say anything, a feeling of pure evil covered the clearing causing them to look towards Sasuke as he stepped out of the tree with strange markings on his body. Taking a moment to look around, he saw that Naruto was stand between two corpses. Angered by the dobe taking away his chance to test out his new power, he rushed at him with great speed while having his fist cocked back.

Megatron would admit, if it was before his rebirth, he wouldn't be able to keep up with Sasuke's speed, but unfortunately for the Uchiha that was not the case. Right before Sasuke's punch could connect, Megatron grabbed the Uchiha's fist and with a flick of the hand, he snapped Sasuke's wrist causing the Uchiha to let out a scream while grabbing his wrist in pain.

Before Sasuke could regain his bearings, Megatron followed up by sock him straight in the gut then landing a right hook to his jaw, sending the Uchiha back to the land of dreams.

"You there, which one of you had your team's scroll," Megatron asked Kin, causing the Oto Kunoichi to walk over towards Dosu's corpse and pulled out two Earth Scrolls and one Heaven Scroll.

After taking the scrolls, Megatron picked up Sasuke's body before turning towards Kin and Sakura.

"Come one, we're heading for the tower. Don't think I'll stop if either one of you can't keep up," Megatron said before he took to the trees, not wanting to be left behind or left in the forest alone, Kin and Sakura soon followed after him.

As they were hopping through the trees, Megatron couldn't help but wonder why he told the Oto Kunoichi to follow him, back in his past life he wouldn't even bat an eyelash at the possibility of his enemies being forced to fend for themselves. The only time he would even think about saving them would be if they were of use to him or if he could convert them to his side, like he did when he saved Wheeljack.

'I guess that the remaining elements of my old personality have more of an influence on me then I thought. Oh well, as long as it doesn't get in the way of my plans, I won't let it bother me,' Megatron thought to himself as he and the two Kunoichi continued to head towards the tower.

The trip to the tower wasn't all that eventful, aside from killing an Ame Team that tried to ambush them and getting another Heaven Scroll, not much happened. It didn't take long for them to arrive to arrive at the tower.

Upon entering Megatron dropped and looked at the plaque on the walls before he created a Shadow Clone and handed one of the scrolls to it.

"Naruto, what are you doing?!" Sakura asked her teammate, worried that he's going to get them disqualified, but was too afraid to do anything after how easily he dispatched the two Oto Shinobi and Sasuke.

"We are supposed to open the scrolls now. The proctor said that we can't open them before we enter the tower so I can only assume that now that we're in it, we can open them," Megatron replied as he and his clone opened the scrolls.

Once opened the scrolls began to smoke, resulting in Megatron and his clone throwing the scrolls onto the ground then in a puff a smoke, Megatron and Sakura saw a familiar figure standing in front of them.

"Iruka-sensei, what a surprise," Megatron said in shock at the sight of his old teacher.

"Hello there Naruto, Sakura, may I ask what happened to Sasuke and why an Oto Kunoichi is with you?" Iruka asked in both shock and happiness, shock at this turn of events and happiness at seeing his old students.

Sakura immediately told Iruka what happened, their encounter with Orochimaru and the Oto Team, Team Ten and Team Nine's intervention, how Naruto woke up and easily dispatched the said Oto Team, then finally Sasuke's awakening and how Naruto easily took care of him also, to say the least Iruka was shocked.

"I see, are you alright Naruto? Those were your first kills after all," Iruka asked, his favorite student in worry.

"It's alright Iruka-sensei, after all it wasn't the first time I've seen death," Megatron answered, though while Iruka thought he was referring to his mission in the Nami no Kuni, Megatron was actually referring to his past life as the Decepticon Leader.

"Anyways, I'll have Sasuke be taken to have his mark looked at, but first," Iruka began as he immediately began explaining and ranting on the meaning of what was written on the plaque, but once he was done he saw that Sakura, Naruto and Kin already left, with the only person left in the room with him being an unconscious Sasuke.

At tick mark appeared on Iruka's forehead before he began muttering something about, ungrateful brats and how the things he teaches them are important to their futures as Shinobi.

-With Megatron, Sakura and Kin-

"Alright, Sakura take Kin to the Hokage, if what you said about her working for Orochimaru is true, we can get some valuable information from her, despite being just a Genin," Megatron told his teammate.

"What about you, Naruto?" Sakura asked a little miffed at having to look after the Kunoichi from the team that attacked them.

"There is something that I have to take care of first, I'll meet you once the second exams are officially over," Megatron answered, before he left the room.

 **Alright, the first chapter is over. Now I hope you liked it, personally I think this is a very original idea on the whole "Naruto awakening his Past Life" genre. Now for those of you who don't know Naruto is the reincarnation of the Megatron/Galvatron from the Unicron Trilogy, my personal favorite incarnation of the Transformers to be perfectly honest.**

 **Now like I said earlier, this isn't connected to the challenge on my profile for those of you who've seen it, so please don't ask.**

 **Now for those of you that are confused, the reason why Megatron was referred to by Naruto those times, in this chapter is because no one else knows that Naruto is now Megatron yet, so from their perspective he is still Naruto.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to keep an eye out for the next one or any other projects I'll be working on.**

 **Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Transformers.**

There were very few times that Hiruzen actually felt his age and right now, this was one of those times. Sakura just brought in an Oto Kunoichi to his office, where she explained her team's encounter with Orochimaru, Otogakure's apparent connection to him and Naruto's change. Before he could tell Sakura of what a serious claim she was making, Kin immediately came clean about everything.

This had him worried, Orochimaru was planning on invading Konoha with the aid of Sungakure, he knew all about the Sand Village's economic depression and it seems like his lack of action in regards that and his wayward student has come back to haunt him. But what also had him worried was Naruto's apparent change, the fact that the young genin was able to kill five enemy shinobi (1) without batting an eyelash has him worried. While death wasn't uncommon among shinobi, the fact that a fresh genin, especially one as pure as Naruto, was able to do such a thing was unheard of.

'Did Orochimaru do something to Naruto, is he under the Kyuubi's influence or is it something else entirely?' Hiruzen asked himself as he took out his pipe and began to burn some tobacco in it.

*The Day of the Chuunin Exam Preliminaries*

Megatron careful studied his competition and he had to say if it wasn't for his rebirth and the fact that he spent the last few remaining days of the Second Exam training, a good majority of them would have been threats to him.

Luckily it seems that when he stole the forbidden scroll before the merging, Galvatron was paying close attention to the details of the Kage Bushin no Jutsu, when he just skimmed them before practicing the jutsu. Thanks to that he used the Kage Bushin's memory transfer ability to train and refine his abilities, Megatron can confidently say he can take on most of the competition here, if it comes down to him having to fight any of them.

'Team 8, Team 9, Team 10, that Kabuto guy's team and the Sand Team, if there was anyone I wanted to face it would be that make-up wearing male on the Sand Team, so I can make him pay for his humiliation earlier,' Megatron thought to himself as he scowled at the thought of his first encounter with the Sand Team.

"IT'S WAR PAINT" Kankuro immediately shouted, after Megatron finished his line of thought.

"Kankuro, shut up or I'll kill you," Gaara ordered in annoyance.

"Sorry Gaara, I just got a strange feeling that someone said, I was wearing make-up," Kankuro stuttered out, in fear of angering his younger brother.

'That was just creepy,' Megatron dryly thought to himself.

It seems that Kankuro has some kind of psychic ability to sense when someone says he's wearing making, regardless of whether they're saying out loud or thinking it to themselves.

Soon after that little moment of comic-relief was done, the sound of someone clearing their throat caught everyone's attention, causing them look towards the Sandaime Hokage.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, I would like to announce that I am proud to see that so many young genin have passed the second part of the exams. Though I will announce that from here on out it will be every man for themselves," Hiruzen announced, causing a smirk to appear on Megatron's face.

'Perfect,' the reincarnated Decepticon Leader thought to himself.

"This part of the Chuunin Exams will be a tournament, though unfortunately do to the amount of teams passing the second exam, we're going to have to have a preliminary round," Hiruzen told the genin, before he continued by saying, "But first I would like to tell you all the true reason behind the Chuunin Exams, you see aside from being a way to allow genin to be promoted to Chuunin, these exams are also a replacement for war."

As Megatron listened to the Hokage's explanation of the Chuunin Exams, he had to say he was impressed. While he didn't show it often, Megatron did have the Decepticon's best interest in heart (2) back in his past life and he couldn't help but wonder how many loses they could have avoided if they had something like this on Cybertron.

Right when Hiruzen was going to explain more about the preliminaries of the Chuunin Exams, a cough was heard catching everyone's attention. Soon everyone turned their attention towards sickly looking Jounin, personally Megatron was surprised that they still had this guy on active duty.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Hokage-sama, but I think that it would be best if I took things from here," The Jounin said as coughed every now and then between words.

"Of course Hayate-san, after all you are the proctor of this part of the exams," Hiruzen replied with a kind smile.

"Alright, the matches will be decided randomly by this screen, though before we start will anyone like to drop out before we begin?" Hayate asked as he scanned over the contestants.

"I would like withdraw from the exams, proctor-san," One Yakushi Kabuto stated with a pleasant smile.

After sharing a look with the Hokage and a few other jounin, Hayate gave Kabuto the okay, to leave the exams.

'Strange with the amount of times he said he failed the exams, I would have thought that Kabuto would want to take this chance to get promoted, then again, the amount of times he failed is very suspicious as well. I'll have to be careful, if my suspicions are correct than this Kabuto could be more then I can handle at my current level,' Megtron thought to himself as he looked at the glasses-cladded genin in suspicion.

"Very well then, would anyone else like to drop from the exams?" Hayate asked, after couple minutes and no dropouts, Hayate continued by saying, "Alright, with Kabuto's forfeit there is an odd number of contestants, so one of you will need to fight twice, are there any volunteers?"

"I would like to go," Megatron volunteered getting a look of jealousy from Gaara.

"Very well then, Uzumaki Naruto will be fighting twice in the Tournament," Hayate announced.

"Actually proctor, I won't be going by that name anymore, from now on I'll be known as Megatron," Megatron stated, getting a look of shock from those that knew him.

"Tch, Megatron, what is this some kind of dumb way to make yourself look cool, dobe?" Kiba asked arrogant taunting tone, getting a glare from the reincarnated Decepticon.

Normally, Megatron wasn't one to tolerate disrespect, but there wasn't much he could do right, now. If he acted out against Kiba right now, he would no doubtfully get disqualified.

'I'll just have wait and hope that this mutt will be one of my opponents in the exam,' Megatron thought to himself, as he clenched his fist, wanting nothing more than to turn that Inuzuka into nothing more than smear on the ground.

The matches so far weren't anything interesting, Sasuke was barely able to defeat Kabuto's teammate Yoroi, it was only due to Sasuke copying Lee's jutsu from earlier that he was able to win and even then it was obvious that his Lion's Barrage was untested. Sasuke could have seriously crippled himself or even killed if things didn't go as planned, seriously how can someone who is praised as prodigy do something so dangerous and stupid.

Shino's fight wasn't much better either, Misumi was so focused on Shino and the insects coming from him, that he completely disregarded the insects coming from the ground and walls.

Turing his attention to the screen, Megatron saw the names flash until it landed on his and Kankuro's.

'Perfect,' Megatron thought to himself with a smirk.

"You should just surrender now. After all we both know what happened the last time you tried to pick a fight with me," Kankuro said arrogantly.

"This time, things will be different, worm," Megatron replied with his arms crossed and with a bored expression.

This got a growl of anger form Kankuro as he gritted his teeth at how this weakling, dismissed him.

Up in the stands, Temari could help but shake her head at Megatron's arrogance. She saw what happened the last time he tried to fight Kankuro, this match was going to be a short one.

"The match between Sabaku no Kankuro and Megatron will now begin, Hajime!" Hayate announced, starting the match.

Not wanting to show too many of his skills Megatron subtly place an exploding tag on a kunai, while using a henge to make it look like a regular kunai and threw it right in front of Kankuro.

"You're going to have to work more on you aim, boy" Kankuro said tauntingly while laughing, only to be met head first with a powerful explosion.

"KANKURO!" Temari shouted in fear for her younger brother.

Once the smoke cleared, an unconscious Kankuro was seen with pieces of wood and metal sticking in his body along with the remains of a puppet that was wearing an exact copy of the Kankuro's outfit.

The medics ran out to pick up the injured Suna-nin and took him to the infirmary, ignoring the fact that the match wasn't called yet. Getting over his shock at how the match ended, Hayate announced Megatron as the winner.

'Where did Naruto (3) learn to use that level of subtly in combat,' Kakashi, who just got back from sealing Sasuke's Curse Seal (4), Hiruzen and the genin from Team 8 thought to themselves as Megatron started to walk up the steps.

Even the Genin that saw him fight the Oto Team and an out-of-control Sasuke were shocked. When he fought those three, he just out right attacked them, never once was he so subtle in his attacks.

Temari was using every ounce of her willpower to not outright attack Megatron, her brother could be dead because of him. Baki wasn't much better, it was only due to his years of training and experience that he wasn't showing it, his student and the son of his Kazekage was in critical care right now because of that Konoha shinobi. Gaara on the other hand, he just didn't care, though Megatron's actions did intrigue him, maybe he'll be worthy of proving his existence after all.

After getting over their momentary shock, they decided to continue the matches immediately to get everyone's minds off of what just happened.

The next match was Sakura versus Ino and he had to say, he never saw a sadder fight then this. They only used the Academy Taijutsu style and the three Academy jutsu, with it ending with Ino using her family's Shintenshin no Jutsu to make Sakura forfeit the match, resulting in a victorious Ino and a dejected Sakura walking up the steps.

Next up was Temari vs Tenten, with that match tying with his own for the shortest match of the Chuuin Exams. It seems that his match between against her teammate has got her worried and in a very bad mood, since once the match started she instantly knocked Tenten out with a powerful wind jutsu before leaving for the infirmary to check on Kankuro.

Up next was Shikamaru vs Choji and that match might have been even sadder then Sakura and Ino's match. They both gave up before they even entered the Ring, stating that they didn't want to fight each other, with Shikamaru adding that it would be too troublesome to continue with the exams. If they were his subordinates, he would have seen to them being severely disciplined for their incompetence. To say the least, Megatron was disgusted by their laziness and lack of effort.

Everyone turned their attention back to the screen and after a few moments of shifting through names, it finally landed on Megatron and Kiba's name.

'This must be my lucky day, not only did I get my revenge on Kankuro, but now I'm going to put that mutt in his place,' Megatron thought to himself in glee at his luck.

"Woohoo Akamaru, we got ourselves an easy one," Kiba shouted out in glee at what he saw as an easy match, before he jumped down the railing.

Shaking his head, Megatron began walking down the steps until he heard Kiba's sensei, Kurenai, say, "Your student is doomed Kakashi, Naruto may have gotten lucky with how cocky that Suna-nin was, but Kiba won't make the same mistake he did. He might as well give up now and save himself the humiliation," in an arrogant tone.

Clenching his hand at her words, Megatron soon let a sadistic grin form on his face. That bitch was going to regret those words with her student paying the price for his sensei's actions.

"You might as well give up now dobe, I'm the alpha dog here," Kiba gloated arrogantly.

"You may be the alpha dog Kiba, but as your human master, it is my job to put you back in your place," Megatron replied, getting a look of rage from the Inuzuka heir.

"You're going to regret those words dobe," Kiba growled out.

Once, Hayate announced that the fight has begun, Kiba told Akamaru to stay and charged forward with his fist cocked back. Unfortunately for Kiba, while he was fast, he was nowhere near the level of speed Sasuke was at when he was using the curse seal and Megatron was able to track the Uchiha easily when he beat him. Catching the Inuzuka's fist, Megatron lifted his elbow up and brought it down onto Kiba's, snapping it in half.

Hearing his master's scream of agony, Akamaru ran to attack Megatron. Unfortunately, the blond shinobi didn't forget about the ninken, so when Akamaru was a few feet away from him, Megatron pushed Kiba away and sent a chakra enhanced punch at him, blasting the ninken's head from his shoulders.

"AKAMARU!" Kiba cried in anguish as everyone else looked at what happened with shock written all over their faces, unable to comprehend what just happened.

Enraged by his partner's death, Kiba charged forward and tried to beat Megatron with his good arm only for it to be caught just like the last one. With a sadistic grin, Megatron placed his other arm on Kiba's shoulder before dislocating both it and his arm with with a sickening snap, getting another scream of agony from Kiba.

Grabbing Kiba by his collar, Megatron let out a chuckle before saying, "You know Kiba, I was originally going to put you in your place and just walk away. But thanks to your sensei's words, I decided that I won't stop until I've crushed you, both physically and spiritually," while motioning his head towards Akamaru's corpse when he said spiritually.

Kurenai could only look on in shock, fear and sorrow when she heard this. This was all her fault and now thanks to her arrogance Kiba is going to pay the price. This also worked as a wake-up call for everyone else, at first they thought that the change of his name was just some kind of prank, but now they know that the Naruto they knew really was gone and now in his place was Megatron.

With his piece said, Megatron socked Kiba right in the gut before letting go of his collar and landing a right hook on his jaw. But Megatron wasn't done there, he grabbed Kiba by his head and smashed him straight into the wall before he began to continuously punch Kiba in the face, until his nose was broken, his right eye swollen shut, his lip split with a couple teeth missing and his cheeks bruised & swollen.

Grabbing Kiba by his collar once again, Megatron through him onto the ground before he jumped up into the air and dropped his knee onto Kiba's left leg, breaking it, getting another scream of pain from the young Inuzuka.

Iruka could only look on in shock and horror at what Naruto, no, Megatron was doing. Never in his life did ever thought he'd see him sadistically beat up his opponent, much less a fellow Konoha Shinobi.

"Hokage-sama what's going, why is Megatron doing this?!" Iruka asked his superior in shock.

"Sakura did say that Orochimaru struck Megatron's seal when they encountered him. If I had to guess, I would have to say that it might have caused some of the Kyuubi's personality to mix with Naruto's," Hiruzen answered calmly, though on the inside he was as shocked as everyone else, never in his life did he ever think that he would see Megatron do something like this.

After taking to lift his fist up, Megatron brought it down on Kiba's other leg, getting another scream from him, before he got up and stomped his foot down on the Inuzuka's chest and began grinding his heel into it, getting more screams of pain from Kiba along with a few whimpers and groans as well.

"Stop it Megatron, please stop it! You've made your point, I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I've insulted you, just please, please stop hurting my student!" Kurenai cried out in tears at the sight of Akamaru's corpse and Kiba's broken body.

Satisfied with his work in not only breaking his opponent, but also bringing the bitch that dared to insult him to tears, Megatron removed his foot from Kiba's chest before turned towards Hayate and said "Call the match, I'm satisfied with my work."

Snapping out of his shock, Hayate immediately named Megatron the winner, before the medics came running in and picked up Kiba's broken body along with the dead ninken's body.

As he walked up the steps and catwalk, everyone backed away from Megatron in fear, as if they were staring at Orochimaru or Uchiha Madara themselves. Soon Megatron felt an arm on his should causing him to look at an angry Kakashi, a disappointed Gai and Asuma, who was comforting a bawling Kurenai.

"Megatron, I don't know what you were thinking, but while it's outside of the Hokage's power to punish you, I won't be letting you get off lightly for this. You've not only nearly beaten a fellow Konoha Shinobi to death, but you've also traumatized a well-respected jounin of the same village. This is not how you treat your comrades, Megatron," Kakashi said in a scolding tone.

Brushing the jounin's hand from his shoulder, Megatron sneered before he replied by saying, "Comrades, what comrades? I don't view any of you as my comrades Hatake. All my life, I've been shunned, insulted and even attacked by citizens of this village, both civilian and shinobi. Also I don't view you as my sensei, all you've taught us was teamwork exercises while doing nothing to help us with our individual skills, you didn't even teach us a chakra control exercise until we were on a C-Rank Mission that was upgraded to an A-Rank Mission, plus I know you've been giving that Uchiha private lessons ever since he got his Sharingan."

This caused Kakashi to flinch, both at the coldness in his students tone and the cold-hard truth of this words.

'How did he know about that?!' Kakashi thought to himself, when Megatron mentioned his private lessons to Sasuke.

"When I was unconscious in the Forest of Death, my entire life flashed before my eyes," Megatron said, it wasn't even a lie, when he merged with Galvatron he did see all of his memories as Naruto and Galvatron flash before him, "I'm no longer this villages punching bag nor am I it's doormat anymore, if anyone even thinks of attacking me, I won't hesitate to strike back, understand."

With that said and done, Megatron turned away to focus his attention on the upcoming matches, ignoring the shocked look on Kakashi's face.

'If Megatron's life flashed before his eyes, does that mean that he knows who his parents are,' Hiruzen thought to himself, as he heard Megatron and Kakashi's conversation via channeling chakra in his ears.

Hinata and Neji's match wasn't that interesting, it was completely one-sided (5), though it also showed that Neji was a very weak-willed individual with how he kept going on about how fate ruled over everything, seriously what's with the prodigies in this village?

Though Gaara and Rock Lee's match was probably the most interesting, with Gaara's Sand-based jutsu along with Lee's Taijutsu and the Eight Gates, it showed Megatron the level of strength he needed to reach if he ever ended up facing one of them in battle. Unfortunately though, Gaara won the match when Lee tired himself out from using five of the eight gates, with the medics saying that even if Lee recovers, he will never be a Shinobi again. A shame too, since there's no doubt that Lee would have one day become a worthy adversary when the time Megatron defects from this village ever comes.

"All genin that passed won their matches, please come down to the arena immediately," Hayate announced.

Once the Genin were at the arena Hiruzen told them to draw numbers to decide their places for the finals.

The following matches consisted as so:

1\. Megatron vs Neji

2\. Sasuke vs Gaara

3\. Shino vs Temari

4\. Ino vs the winner of Round 3

"You have a month to prepare for the finals, dismissed," Hiruzen announced, before disappearing in a shunshin.

Megatron couldn't help but smirk at this, a whole free month to train and increase his strength, this was perfect and with his Kage Bushin no Jutsu he'll be able to get a lot done during that month.

'This just keeps getting better and better,' Megatron thought to himself, before he left the arena and headed straight for the village. First things first though, he had to get new clothes and equipment along with checking out the library for any scroll that's help him with his training.

 **There we go, the second chapter is now done.**

 **1: As I said last chapter, Megatron not only killed Dosu and Zaku, but also the Ame Team that attacked Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kabuto in the Canon.**

 **2: There have been times in the Unicron Trilogy where Megatron showed to care for his comrades and the decepticons as a whole, thought this seemed to happen more in Armada then in the rest of the Unicron Trilogy.**

 **3\. The reason why Kakashi referred to Megatron as Naruto is because he thought that him changing his name was some kind of prank as it was explained later in the chapter.**

 **4\. Kakashi wasn't able to seal Sasuke's curse seal before the preliminaries, the damage that Naruto landed on him was worse than it appeared.**

 **5\. The reason why Neji and Hinata's fight was so one-sided was because of the combined factor of Megatron not cheering her on, along with the emotional trauma of her crush killing Akamaru and brutally beating up Kiba.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter, especially the Kiba vs Megatron fight (Though it was more like a one-sided slaughter if anything). I think I've really captured Megatron in that scene.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Transformers.**

It has only been a week since the preliminaries and Megatron has already made good progress with his training. While he was working on his physical capabilities and Taijutsu, his Clones have been going to the Library gathering as well as learning from any scrolls and books that can help increase his jutsu arsenal, improve his chakra control and information on the Elemental Nations themselves.

Right now Megatron was standing in the middle of a training ground, cladded in a royal blue shirt that was under a black long-sleeved trench coat with the Decepticon symbol imprinted on the back, black long pants, black combat boots and a back kunai pouch on his right outer thigh, while carrying a piece of paper in his hand.

'According to the book one of my clones read, this piece of paper is called chakra paper, something I can use to find out what my Elemental affinity is,' Megatron thought to himself with interest as he channeled chakra into it.

To his surprise though, the paper split into six pieces with one going a blaze with white fire, another crumpling into a ball the size of a small pebble, the third piece literally turned into what instead of getting damp, the fourth piece turned into pure granite before crumbling, the sixth piece turned pitch black while giving off wisps of darkness and the last piece of a paper turned symmetrically black & white with the black side having a with dot on it while the white side had a white dot on it.

"Now this is interesting, not only do I have an extremely strong affinity for the five basic elements, but I also have an affinity for darkness and Yin-Yang. Could it be another side effect of me once wearing the Armor of Unicron in my past life?" Megatron muttered to himself in shock before he began chuckling which then grew into a full blown laughter at this turn of events.

This was perfect, not only does he have the potential use the five basic elements at a level that rivaled if not surpassed the Nidaime Hokage's own water affinity, but he also had an affinity to two of the most powerful and malleable elements in the entire universe, with one them being an element that the Rikudou Sennin himself, once used.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu," Megatron called out once he regained his composure, soon enough a thousand shadow clones covered the training ground, "I want a eight hundred of you break into groups of hundred and train in our elemental affinities while the last two hundred split in half with one group working on chakra control while the other group continues studying at the library, I myself will work on my physical conditioning, Taijutsu and start training in Kenjutsu as well."

With their orders given to them the shadow clones went to work on their tasks, while Megatron left the training ground to get some training-weights and a bokken so he can start train in using Kenjutsu.

*Two Weeks Later*

It's has been three weeks into the month long break, it only took only a day to fully master his Elemental affinities thanks to his shadow clones and what his clones read about Elemental Manipulation training and by the end of the second week his chakra control has reached an acceptable level at the moment, though he will continue working on it once the exams are over, along with finishing his studies of the Elemental Nations. Now he had his clones working on elemental Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, which he found surprisingly easy, practicing Genjutsu with the Inton (2), training in Iryo-Ninjutsu with the Youton (3) and sparing with him in Kenjutsu & Taijutsu which were coming along just fine.

Currently Megatron was sparing with his clones while wielding two items from his past, the Skyboom Shield and the Star Saber, both of which he recreated quite easily with the Onmyoton along with the Requiem Blaster, thanks to his knowledge on the said weapons and how they work. Soon enough Naruto dispatched the last clone, before sealing away the two weapons in some storage scrolls on his body.

'Now there is only one last thing for me to do, then I'll spend the last ten days of the month relaxing so I won't be tired out for the finals,' Megatron thought to himself as he went through a series of hand seals before he bit his thumb and slammed his hand down on the ground.

Soon enough, Megatron was engulfed in a cloud of smoke before he disappeared without a trace.

-The Primordial Lands-

After appearing in a puff of smoke, Megatron took a moment to look around and saw that he was in some kind of jungle.

'Interesting, so this is where the Kuchiyose no Jutsu sent me,' Megatron thought to himself before he began walking around the jungle.

Soon enough, he found himself in the middle of a clearing. As soon as he stepped into the center of the area, the bushes surrounding the clearing began to shake and soon enough Megatron found himself surround by all sides by a group of bipedal reptiles that were the size of a fully grown human.

"What brings you to the Primordial Lands, human?" One of the creatures asked in a threatening tone.

"I was brought here through the use of the Kuchiyose no Jutsu," Megatron answered, as he brought his hands to the seal that held the Star Saber in case any of the creature tried to attack him, "May I ask just what the Primordial Lands are and what kind of creature you are?" Megatron asked with a cautious yet forceful tone.

Impressed by the human's bravery and willingness to stand his ground the lead creature decided to answer him, "The Primordial Lands is the home of the Saurian Tribe, as for what we are, we are velociraptors, the scouts and Assassins of the Saurians," the now identified velociraptor answered.

"I see," Megatron said with interest since normally Summoning Contracts are composed of a single clan of animals, but from what this velociraptor said, it sounds like the Saurians are made up of multiple different clans of animals.

"Anyways, my name is Talon, now since you were brought hear via Kuchiyose no Jutsu, we'll take you to the tribe leader to see if you are worthy of being our Summoner, but be warned if you fail, you'll be our leader's next meal," the now named Talon said as he and his brethren lead Naruto to the tribe leader's location.

As they walked through the jungle the velociraptors lead Megatron to a cave, "Stay here," Talon said as he walked into the cave to talk to who the tribe leader.

" **So you are our potential summoner,"** A Loud deep voice said as Megatron felt the ground he was standing on shaking, though once it stopped, Megatron found himself standing in front of a gigantic bipedal Saurian that was easily the size of a bijuu.

" **I am Grimlock (1), a Tyrannosaurus Rex and the Leader of the Saurian Contract, may ask who you are human?"** The now named Grimlock asked.

"My name is Megatron, a Shinobi of Konoha and the leader of the soon to be formed Decepticons," Megatron replied without a tinge of fear.

" **So you aren't planning on staying loyal to your village then?"** Grimlock asked while slightly impressed by the boy's lack of fear before saying, **"Oh well it doesn't matter, the Saurians aren't loyal to any of the Hidden Villages so it is of no consequence to use if you decide to defect from your village or not, now onto your test."**

Soon enough, Grimlock let out a full blown roar right at Megatron who didn't even as much as flinch, instead he unsealed the Star Saber and pointed it at the Tyrannosaurus, shocking the tribe leader.

" **I have to say, never has anyone ever passed this test, you have shown that you have the courage and willpower to summon the Saurians, here is the summoning contract,"** Grimlock said as lead Megatron into the cave where a large scroll resides, **"Open the scroll and sign your name on a blank space in blood then place your finger prints by your name."**

Megatron did just that, with the contract signed, Grimlock told him that he was now their Summoner and he is free to call upon them when he need them, before Megatron disappeared in a puff of smoke and returned to the training ground he was just in.

*The Day of the Chuunin Exams*

It was the day of the Chuunin Exams, Megatron has just finished getting dressed and walked out of his bedroom and into his living room/kitchen area where he was greeted by his roommate, Tsuchi Kin.

A couple days after the preliminaries, Megatron decided to take Kin as a spoils of war and make her his first recruit for the Deceptions. The process of making her a spoils was actually quite easy since he killed her team along with the fact that she admitted that her village was going to invade Konoha.

"Good morning Megatron-sama, heading to the Chuunin Exam stadium today I take it," Kin stated since there wasn't really anywhere else that her master had any plans to go to today.

"Yes Kin, now remember to stay in the Apartment at all times, since we don't want to risk you getting attacked by anyone from Otogakure. The security and barrier seals will be activated to ensure that no other but you and I can enter or leave the apartment," Megatron told her as he walked towards the door.

"Alright, but I want to have some _fun_ to night when the exams and the invasion is over, okay," Kin whispered into his ear seductively as she wrapped her arms around his neck, causing a smirk to form on Megatron's lips.

Thanks to his reincarnation, Megatron has been introduced to a lot of enjoyable things that he couldn't do in his past life, with one of those things being sex. It wasn't a secret that most, if not all Kunoichi are attracted to power and Kin was no exception, heck she probably has even higher attraction to it than most others since Otogakure was a place that revolved around having power. The only reason why Kin was so fearful of when they first met, was because she was in a position where if she made one wrong move, he would kill her without hesitation and there would be nothing she could do to prevent that.

"It will be my pleasure," Megatron replied, before he walked out of the door and activated the security and barrier seals around the apartment once the door was closed.

With everything said and done, Megatron disappeared in a swirl of leaves, heading straight for the area where the Chuunin Exam Finals are taking place.

 **Finally, finally I'm done with this chapter. Sorry for the wait, I was having a slight writers block and I was having trouble with getting myself motivated to write fanfiction. Hopefully the next chapter will be out a lot sooner, but I'm not making any promises.**

 **Now as for the pairing of this fanfic, Megatron is going to have a harem and as you can tell Kin is confirmed to be in it. Now I'm unsure of who else to put in it, but I am currently thinking of adding Tayuya to it, we'll see if I can make it work.**

 **(1) As you can tell with the Leader of the Saurian Tribes name, the Saurian Contract is indeed inspired by the Dinobots. While I haven't watch G1, I have watched Transformers Animated and I think that the Saurian Contract was a good homage to them what do you think.**

 **(2) Yin Release**

 **(3) Yang Release**

 **Now I would like it if you suggest some Dinosaurs for the Saurian Contract since my knowledge on Dinosaurs is a little rusty. I will really appreciated it.**

 **See ya.**


	4. Sad News, Adoption

I'm not going to beat around the bush with this AN.

I'm sorry to say it but both Team Eleven and Megatron's Resurgence are going to be put up for Adoption. The reason being is that I can't seem to find my muse for them, no matter how hard I try.

Now I'm not going to let these ideas die, that's the main reason why I'm putting them up for adoption. Anyone who's interested, feel free to contact me.

Again, sorry that I'm doing this, but who knows, maybe I might return to these at some point in the future. We can always hope after all.


End file.
